The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Data may be persistently stored on non-volatile memory. Error correction codes (“ECC”) may be used to protect the stored data from raw bit errors (“RBER”). For example, original data may be encoded into a codeword, which may include the original data and parity data. In some cases, resilience to RBER increases with the size of the codeword. However, even when ECCs are used, decoding may still fail. When decoding fails, remedial action may be taken to attempt to recover the original data.